


Final Room in the Dungeon

by Penumbra Penn (Penumbra_Penn)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal, Bath Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbra_Penn/pseuds/Penumbra%20Penn
Summary: A quick fic about a barbarian who's just beat his way almost to the end of a large dungeon, preparing to face an infamous mage through this last flimsy wooden door.
Kudos: 4





	Final Room in the Dungeon

With a HACK, the door splintered apart and the battered man lurched inside. Drenched in blood and sweat, Thubruk was running purely on adrenaline.

The scarlet-purple room with plush cushions, curtains, and cool air coming from fine holes in the well carved walls was the last thing he had expected. The room smelled like lavender, and a hot bath was drawn in a great marble tub, rose petals scattered across the surface of the water. A far cry from the mossy caverns filled with ramshackle outposts and ruined temples he just slogged through, and his foe was nowhere in sight. He looked around, axe at the ready, treading dirt in as he limped across the room with heavy fur boots, feeling his rage slowly drift away as noone showed themselves. 

The room was silent, Thubruck was starting to part curtains and examine walls when a voice called out from behind. 

"I must admit I didn't think you would make it this far." 

He wheeled around to meet the face of the speaker, the Warlock named Talon. 

"You killed a whole lot of people to get here too, didn't figure you'd butcher everyone but oh well." 

Thubruck, panting, gritted his teeth and said 

"You had all those mercenaries die for you, all they needed was bread to feed their families." 

Talon retorted, 

"I didn't cut them down one by one with an axe chasing a rumor, now did I?" 

Thubruck was getting mad. 

"No but I didn't plan to burn a whole city to ash!" 

Talon snorted, 

"Well planning and doing are plain different things aren't they?" 

"You're acting tricky."

"I'm being honest. Now, my wounded friend, why dont you stand still a moment?" 

It was time to strike, Thubruck rushed forward axe raised, but tripped mid stride eliciting a sickening crack as he hit the floor. He rolled over grabbing his side in pain, as his axe skittered across the floor, bracing for what was next. 

A soft glow covered him, sealing open wounds and ammoliating the pain in his side, he looked up toward Talon. 

"How rude, I was just trying to heal you." 

"You want to fight me at my peak of strength?" 

"Not fight." 

Thubruck looked at the Warlock, wearing little besides a tattered black skirt, and some darkened leather straps about his torso. He cut a fetching figure, and had a half amused look on his face. Thubruck rolled onto his back before propping himself up with his arms, still covered in dirt, blood, and sweat, tired and feeling... unusual. He adjusted his loincloth, and Talon stepped forward. 

"Why don't we get you out of that and into the bath, hm? I'm sure you'll feel much better when you're cleaned off." 

Thubruck took in a deep breath, but couldnt muster the will to speak up. He was tired, and under his skimpy clothes he was at half mast, trying to save face he stood up with a wince, adjusting his belt to try and hide his shame. Talon walked closer and spoke softly,

"May I?" 

Reaching slightly to touch Thubrucks shoulder. A pause stretched as Tubruck and Talon locked eyes, before the barbarian broke and gave a nod. Talon placed his arm on Thubruck's shoulder and guided him toward the bath, stopping just before it and moving a hand to his belt, giving a look for approval. Thubruck nodded, and Talon stripped him of his meager clothes and furs, admiring his well built frame. Stronger than an ox and twice as muscular, covered in a thin layer of fine hair shaved not too long ago. 

Thubruck stepped into the warm water, spreading himself out in the spacious tub and giving a sigh of relief. His cock was fully erect now, and the hot water wasn't helping him hide it. Talon asked 

"May I join you?"

Thubruck paused. This man was wicked, evil, a threat, a sexy, advancing threat. He enjoyed that far more than he wanted to admit, but after such a long day tired and horny as he was, he couldnt help but tell him

"Feel free." 

Talon stripped rather quickly, and it was obvious he was just as turned on. Climbing into the bath, both of them were facing eachother, hot and bothered, tension slowly building as they shamelessly eyed eachother. This was a trap, but fuck it, the warlock earned this one. Thubruck spread his legs a bit further apart in suggestion, and Talon moved in closer. 

"Fuck me." 

"With pleasure, beefcake." 

The warm water had washed away much of the blood and dirt but above it Thubruck was still sweating, trying to relax but still wincing as Talon stuck himself inside. They drew eachother into an embrace as Talon started thrusting, locking lips and feeling eachother up, a heady sensation running through their heads as they worked quickly toward climax, none too interested in foreplay or prolonging the affair. It was intense and brief, but deeply satisfying. Talon finished first, and jerked Thubruck off there in the tub before they both stepped out, dried eachother off and collapsed into one of the giant cushions together. Silent wonder ran through Thubrucks mind as he looked at the Warlock, who even now was wallpapering him. 

"Oh you're good. Real Good. Maybe even perfect, you'll do just fine." 

"Just fine for what?" 

"Maybe I'll tell you after next round." 

Thubruck was already starting to harden in anticipation.


End file.
